List of aerospace museums
This is a list of aerospace museums and museums that contain significant aerospace-related exhibits throughout the world. The museums are listed alphabetically by country and their article name. Many of them have related exhibits such as military vehicles and equipment used by the air forces featured. Afghanistan * OMAR Mine Museum, Kabul Argentina * Argentine Naval Aviation Museum, Bahía Blanca * Museo Nacional de Aeronáutica, Morón Australia *Australian Aviation Heritage Centre, Darwin, Northern Territory *Australian Aviation Museum, Bankstown, New South Wales *Australian National Aviation Museum, Melbourne, Victoria *Aviation Heritage Museum, Bull Creek, Western Australia *Beverley Aeronautical Museum, Beverley, Western Australia *Drage Aviation Museum, Wangaratta, Victoria *Fighter World Museum, RAAF Williamtown, New South Wales *Fleet Air Arm Museum, Nowra, New South Wales *Powerhouse Museum, Sydney *Qantas Founders Outback Museum, Longreach, Queensland *Queensland Air Museum, Caloundra, Queensland *RAAF Amberley Aviation Heritage Centre, Amberley, Queensland *RAAF Museum, RAAF Williams, Point Cook, Victoria *RAAF Townsville Museum, Townsville, Queensland *RAAF Wagga Heritage Centre, Wagga Wagga, New South Wales *South Australian Aviation Museum, Port Adelaide, South Australia *Temora Aviation Museum, Temora, New South Wales Austria * Fliegermuseum, Zeltweg * Flugmuseum Aviaticum, Wiener Neustadt * Flying Bulls, Salzburg * Heeresgeschichtliches Museum, Vienna * Museum Fahrzeug- Technik- Luftfahrt, Bad Ischl * Österreichisches Luftfahrtmuseum, Graz * Technisches Museum Wien, Vienna Belarus * Belarusian Aviation Museum, Borovaya * "Stalin Line" museum, Zaslavl Belgium * First Wing Historical Centre, Beauvechain Air Base * Flying Legends Collection, Kortrijk * KB Air Museum, Kleine Brogel * Royal Museum of the Armed Forces and of Military History, Brussels * Musée Spitfire, Florennes * Stampe and Vertongen Museum, Antwerp Brazil * Museu Aeronáutico de Guarulhos, Guarulhos * Museu Aeroespacial, Rio de Janeiro * Museu da Aviação Naval, Sao Pedro da Aldeia * Museu de Armas e Veículos e Avioes Motorizados Antigos, Bebedouro, São Paulo * Wings of a Dream Museum, (Museu Asas de um Sonho) São Carlos Bulgaria * Aviation Expo, Burgas * Graf Ignatievo museum, Graf Ignatievo * Muzej na Aviatsyata i VVS, Plovdiv * Nationalen Istoricheski Muzei, Sofia * Voenno Istoricheski Muzei, Sofia * Voenno Morski Musej, Varna Cambodia * Siem Reap War Museum, Siem Reap Canada June 5, 2005.]] *Aero Space Museum, Calgary, Alberta *Air Force Heritage Museum and Air Park, Winnipeg, Manitoba *Alberta Aviation Museum, Edmonton, Alberta *Atlantic Canada Aviation Museum, Halifax Regional Municipality, Nova Scotia *British Columbia Aviation Museum, Sidney, British Columbia *Bomber Command Museum of Canada, Nanton, Alberta *Canadian Aviation Heritage Centre, Macdonald Campus, McGill University, Montréal, Québec *Canada Aviation and Space Museum, Ottawa, Ontario *Canada's Aviation Hall of Fame, Wetaskiwin, Alberta *Canadian Air and Space Museum, Toronto, Ontario *Canadian Bushplane Heritage Centre, Sault Ste Marie, Ontario *Canadian Museum of Flight, Langley, British Columbia *Canadian Warplane Heritage Museum, Hamilton, Ontario *Cold Lake Air Force Museum, Cold Lake, Alberta *Commonwealth Air Training Plan Museum, Brandon, Manitoba *Comox Air Force Museum, Comox, British Columbia *Great War Flying Museum, Brampton, Ontario *Greenwood Military Aviation Museum, Greenwood, Nova Scotia *Jet Aircraft Museum, London, Ontario *Manitoba Military Aviation Museum, Winnipeg, Manitoba *Memorial Military Museum, Campbellford, Ontario *Musée de la Défense aérienne, CFB Bagotville, Quebec *National Air Force Museum of Canada, CFB Trenton, Ontario *North Atlantic Aviation Museum, Gander, Newfoundland and Labrador *Reynolds-Alberta Museum, Wetaskiwin, Alberta *Saskatchewan Western Development Museum, Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan *Shearwater Aviation Museum, Shearwater, Nova Scotia *Vintage Wings of Canada, Gatineau, Quebec *Western Canada Aviation Museum, Winnipeg, Manitoba Chile * Museo Aeronáutico y del Espacio, Santiago * Chilean Naval Aviation Museum, Viña del Mar China * Aviation Museum of Guangzhou Aviation Technology Institute, Guangzhou * Beijing Aviation Museum, Beijing * Chinese Aviation Museum, Datangshan, Changping District, Beijing * Hong Kong Space Museum, Kowloon, Hong Kong * Military Museum of the Chinese People's Revolution, Beijing * Shenyang Aircraft Corporation Museum, Shenyang Colombia * Museo Aeroespacial Colombiano, Bogotá * Museo Militar de Colombia, Bogotá * Museo Nacional de Transporte, Cali Croatia * Tehnicki Muzej, Zagreb Cuba * Museo del Aire (Cuba), Havana * Museo de la Revolución, Havana * Museo Giron, Matanzas Czech Republic * Air Park Zruč u Plzně, Zruč-Senec * Letecke Historicke Spolecnosti, Vyskov * Prague Aviation Museum, Kbely, Prague-Kbely * National Technical Museum (Prague), Prague * Slovacke Letecke Muzeum, Kunovice * Technicke Muzeum, Brno * Aviation museum Olomouc, Olomouc Denmark * Danmarks Flyvemuseum, Skjern * Dansk Veteranflysambling, Stauning * Flyvestation Karup's Historiske Forening Museet, Karup * Forsvars- og Garnisonsmuseum, Aalborg * Marinemuseum, Aalborg * Veteran Car Museum, Egeskov Ecuador * Museo Aeronáutico de la Fuerza Aérea Ecuatoriana, Quito El Salvador * Museo Nacional de Aviación, Ilopango Estonia * Tartu Lennundusmuuseum, Tartu Finland *Aviation Museum of Central Finland *Aviation Museum of South-Eastern Finland *Finnish Aviation Museum *Hallinportti Aviation Museum *Karhulan ilmailukerho Aviation Museum *Päijänne Tavastia Aviation Museum France * Ailes Anciennes Toulouse, Toulouse * Amicale Jean-Baptiste Salis, la Ferte-Alais * CANOPEE, Châteaudun * Centre d'Etudes et de Loisirs Aerospatiaux de Grenoble, le Versoud * Conservatoire l'Air et l'Espace d'Acquitane, Bordeaux-Merignac * Le Memorial de Caen Museum, Caen * L'Epopee de l'Industrie et de l'Aéronautique, Albert * Musée Aéronautique du Berry, Touchay * Musée Aéronautique de Cornouailles, Plobannalec-Lesconil * Musée ALAT, Dax * Musée de la base aerienne 112 et de l'aeronautique locale, Reims * Musée de la Batterie de Merville, Merville-Franceville-Plage * Musée de l'Air et de l'Espace, Le Bourget Airport, Paris * Musée de l'Automobiliste, Mougins * Musée de l'Aviation, Perpignan * Musée de l'Aviation, Saint-Victoret * Musée des Arts et Métiers, Paris * Musée des Parachutistes, Pau * Musée de Tradition de l'Aéronautique Navale, Rochefort * Musée des Troupes Aéroportées, Sainte Mere Eglise * Musée du Chateau Sávigny-lès-Beaune, Savigny-lès-Beaune * Musée Européen de l'Aviation de Chasse, Montélimar - Ancône Airport * Musée Historique de l'Hydraviation, Biscarrosse * Musée Régional de l'Air, Angers - Loire Airport Germany , Frankfurt am Main]] * Aeronauticum, Nordholz * Aero Park Leipzig, Leipzig/Halle Airport * Albert Sammt Zeppelin Museum, Niederstetten * AMF-Museum, Fichtelberg * Aviation Pioneer Gustav Weisskopf Museum, Leutershausen * Ballonmuseum Gersthofen, Gersthofen * Das International Luftfahrt Museum, Schwenningen * Deutsches Museum, Munich * Deutsches Museum Flugwerft Schleissheim, Oberschleissheim * Deutsches Segelflugmuseum mit Modellflug, Gersfeld * Deutsch-Kanadische Luftwaffenmuseum, Baden Airpark * Dornier Museum Friedrichshafen, Friedrichshafen * Fliegendes Museum Historische Flugzeuge Josef Koch, Grossenhain * Flugausstellung L.+ P. Junior, Hermeskeil * Flugplatzmuseum Cottbus, Cottbus * Flugwelt Museum, Leipzig-Altenburg Airport * Gerhard Neumann Museum, Niederalteich * German Museum of Technology, Berlin * Grenzmuseum, Bad Sooden-Allendorf * Hans Grade Museum, Borkheide * Hermann Oberth Space Travel Museum, Feucht, near Nuremberg * Historisch-Technisches Informationszentrum, Peenemuende * Hubschrauber Museum, Buckeburg * Interessenverein Luftfahrt Neuenkirchen, Neuenkirchen * Luftfahrthistorische Sammlung Finow, Finowfurt * Luftfahrt Museum Hannover Laatzen, Laatzen * Luftfahrttechnischen Museum Rechlin, Rechlin * Luftfahrttechnischer Museumsverein Rothenburg, Rothenburg * Luftfahrt- und Technik-Museumspark Merseburg, Merseburg * Luftwaffenmuseum der Bundeswehr, Berlin * Militaerhistorisches Museum der Bundeswehr, Dresden * Motor Technica Museum, Bad Oeynhausen * Museum für Luftfahrt und Technik, Wernigerode * Otto-Lilienthal-Museum, Anklam * Otto Lilienthal Verein Stölln e.V, Stölln * Schwabisches Bauern und Technik Museum, Seifertshofen * Sinsheim Auto & Technik Museum, Sinsheim * Technikmuseum Hugo Junkers, Dessau * Technikmuseum Speyer, Speyer * Traditionsgemeinschaft Lufttransport Wunstorf, Wunstorf * Wehrtechnische Studiensammlung Collection for studying military engineering, Koblenz * Zeppelin Museum Friedrichshafen, Friedrichshafen * Zeppelin Museum Meersburg, Meersburg * Zeppelin Museum Zeppelinheim, Frankfurt am Main Greece * Elefsis Heritage Park, Elefsina * Hellenic Air Force Museum, Dekeleia * Hellenic Civil Aviation Museum, Athens * Larisa Base Museum, Larisa * Ministry of National Defence War Museum, Thessaloniki * Tanagra Base Collection, Tanagra * War Museum, Athens Hungary * Budapest Ferihegy Airport Museum, Budapest * Budapest Transport Museum, City Park, Budapest * Museum of Hungarian Aviation, Szolnok * Museum 'Secrets of the Soviet airbase', Berekfurdo Iceland * Icelandic Aviation Museum, Akureyri India * HAL Aerospace Museum, Bangalore * Indian Air Force Museum, Palam * Naval Aviation Museum, Dabolim Indonesia * Museum Dirgantara Mandala, Yogyakarta Iran * Iranian Air Force Museum, Doshan Tappeh Air Base * Military Museum, Tehran * Tehran Aerospace Exhibition Center, Tehran Ireland * Air Corps Museum, Baldonnel * Foynes Flying Boat Museum, Foynes Israel * Haifa Airport Museum, Haifa * Israeli Air Force Museum, Hatzerim Italy .]] * Ditellandia Air Acqua Park Zoo Safari, Mondragone * Museo Aeroportuale Cameri Air Base Museum, Cameri * Museo Agusta, Cascina Costa * Museo dell'Aeronautica Gianni Caproni, Trento * Museo dell'Aria e dello Spazio, Castello di San Pelagio * Museo Nazionale della Scienza e della Tecnologia "Leonardo da Vinci", Milan * Italian Air Force Museum, Vigna di Valle * Parco Tematico & Museo dell'Aviazione, Rimini * VOLANDIA, Milan-Malpensa Airport Japan *Tokorozawa Aviation Museum, Tokorozawa, Saitama *Museum of Aeronautical Sciences, Shibayama, Chiba *Kakamigahara Air Museum, Kakamigahara *Modern Transportation Museum, Osaka Laos *Lao People's Army History Museum, Vientiane Latvia * Aviacijas Tehnikes Muzejs, Riga Lebanon * Lebanon Air Force Museum, Rayak Lithuania * Lithuanian Aviation Museum, Kaunas Malaysia *Malaysia Air Force Museum, Kuala Lumpur *Muzium Pengangkutan Melaka, Malacca *Port Dickson Army Museum, Port Dickson Malta * Malta Aviation Museum, Ta' Qali Mexico * Mexican Air Force Museum, Guadalajara * Museo del Concorde, Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua Netherlands * Aviodrome, Lelystad Airport, Lelystad * Crash Luchtoorlog- en Verzetsmuseum, Aalsmeerderbrug * Gyrocopter Aviation Historisch Museum, Midden-Zeeland Airport, Middelburg * Luchtvaart & Oorlogs Museum Texel, De Cocksdorp * Militaire Luchtvaartmuseum, Soesterberg * Nationaal Oorlogs- en Verzetsmuseum, Overloon * Space Expo, Noordwijk * Stichting Koninklijke Luchtmacht Historische Vlucht, Gilze-Rijen Air Base, Breda * Vliegend Museum Seppe, Seppe Airport, Hoeven * VroegeVogels, Lelystad Airport * Wings of Liberation, Best New Zealand *Ashburton Aviation Museum, Ashburton *Classic Flyers Museum, Tauranga Airport, Mount Maunganui *New Zealand Fighter Pilots Museum, Wanaka Airport *Museum of Transport and Technology, Auckland *Omaka Aviation Heritage Centre, Blenheim, New Zealand *Royal New Zealand Air Force Museum, Christchurch Norway ]] * Flyhistorisk Museum, Sola, Stavanger * Norsk Teknisk Museum, Oslo * Norwegian Armed Forces Aircraft Collection, Gardermoen (by Oslo) * Norwegian Aviation Museum, Bodø Pakistan * PAF Museum, Karachi Peru * Museo Aeronáutico del Perú, Lima Philippines * Air Force City Park, Clark Air Base * Philippine Air Force Museum, Manila Poland Aerospace museums * Polish Aviation Museum, Cracow * Polish Air Force Museum, Dęblin Other museums with aerospace exhibits : * Polish Army Museum, Warsaw (large collection) ** Museum of Polish Military Technology, Warsaw (large collection) * Lubuskie Muzeum Wojskowe, Drzonów (small collection) * Polish Navy Museum, Gdynia (small collection) * Muzeum Orła Białego, Skarżysko-Kamienna (small collection) Portugal * Museu do Ar, Alverca and Sintra * Museu Aero Fénix, Santarém and Alverca Republic of China (Taiwan) * Chung Cheng Aviation Museum, Taoyuan County * ROC Air Force Museum, Kangshan Romania * Grupul Scolar de Aeronautica Henri Coanda, Bucharest * Military Aviation Museum, Pipera * Muzeul Aviatiei, Bucharest * Muzeul Militar National, Bucharest Russia * Aviation Museum at Torzok, Torzok * Central Air Force Museum, Monino * Central Armed Forces Museum, Moscow * Kurgansky Aviation Museum, Kurgan * Long Range Aviation Museum, Ryazan * Memorial Museum of Astronautics, Moscow * Museum of Civil Aviation, Ulyanovsk * Museum of Stalingrad battle, Volgograd * Museum of Military Transport Aviation, Ivanovo * RKK Energiya museum, Moscow * Vadim Zadorozhny Technical Museum, Moscow Saudi Arabia *Royal Saudi Air Force Museum, Riyadh Serbia * Museum of Aviation, Belgrade Singapore *RSAF Museum, Paya Lebar Slovakia * Muzeum Letectva, Košice * Vojenske Historicke Muzeum, Piešťany South Africa * Pioneers of Aviation Museum, Kimberley, Northern Cape * South African Air Force Museum, Pretoria, Port Elizabeth and Cape Town * South African Airways Museum, Gauteng South Korea *KAI Aerospace Museum, Sacheon *War Memorial of Korea, Seoul Spain * Fundación Infante d´Orleans, Madrid * Museo de Aeropuertos y Transporte Aéreo, Málaga * Museo del Aire (Aeronautics and Astronautics Museum of Spain), Cuatro Vientos * Parc Aeronàutic de Catalunya, Sabadell, Barcelona * Technic Museum "Museo Elder", Las Palmas Sweden * Aeroseum, Gothenburg City Airport, Gothenburg * Flygvapenmuseum, Linköping * Svedinos Bil- och Flygmuseum, Ugglarp * Ängelholms flygmuseum, Ängelholm * Optand Teknikland, Östersund Switzerland * Clin d'Ailes, Payerne * Fliegermuseum, Altenrhein * Flieger Flab Museum, Dübendorf * Swiss Transport Museum, Lucerne Taiwan * Chung Cheng Aviation Museum, Taoyuan Thailand * Royal Thai Air Force Museum, Bangkok Turkey * Ankara Aviation Museum, Ankara * Eskisehir Havacilik Parki ve Tayyare Muzesi, Eskisehir Havacilik Parki ve Tayyare Muzesi * Istanbul Aeronautics Museum, Istanbul * Kutahya Aviation Museum, Kutahya * Rahmi M. Koç Museum, Istanbul Ukraine * Ukraine State Aviation Museum, Kiev * Aviation Museum in Poltava, Poltava United Kingdom England , in England]] ]] *Aeropark, East Midlands Airport, Castle Donington, Leicestershire *AeroVenture, Doncaster, South Yorkshire *Battle of Britain Memorial Flight, RAF Coningsby, Lincolnshire *Bournemouth Aviation Museum, Hurn, Dorset *Bristol Aero Collection, Kemble Airport, Gloucestershire *Brooklands Museum, Weybridge, Surrey *City of Norwich Aviation Museum. Norwich International Airport, Norfolk *Croydon Airport Museum, Croydon, Greater London *de Havilland Aircraft Heritage Centre, London Colney, Hertfordshire *Farnborough Air Sciences Trust, Farnborough, Hampshire *Fleet Air Arm Museum, Yeovilton, Somerset *Gatwick Aviation Museum, Charlwood, Surrey *Imperial War Museum Duxford, Cambridge, Cambridgeshire *Kent Battle of Britain Museum, Folkestone, Kent *Lashenden Air Warfare Museum, Headcorn, Kent *Lincolnshire Aviation Heritage Centre, East Kirkby, Lincolnshire *Midland Air Museum, Coventry, Warwickshire *Museum of Army Flying, Middle Wallop, Hampshire *Museum of Berkshire Aviation, Woodley, Berkshire *Museum of Science and Industry in Manchester *Newark Air Museum, Nottinghamshire *Norfolk and Suffolk Aviation Museum, Flixton, Suffolk *North East Aircraft Museum, Sunderland, Tyne and Wear *Royal Air Force Museum London, Hendon, London *Royal Air Force Museum Cosford, Cosford, Shropshire *Science Museum, London SW7 *Shoreham Airport Visitor Centre, Shoreham Airport, West Sussex *Shoreham Aircraft Museum, Shoreham, Kent *Shuttleworth Collection, Old Warden, Bedfordshire *Solent Sky, Southampton, Hampshire *Tangmere Military Aviation Museum, Tangmere, West Sussex *The Flambards Experience, Helston, Cornwall *The Helicopter Museum, Weston-super-Mare, Somerset *Yorkshire Air Museum, Elvington, North Yorkshire Isle of Man *Manx Military and Aviation Museum, Castletown Northern Ireland flight display hall]] *Ulster Folk and Transport Museum, Belfast Scotland *Dumfries & Galloway Aviation Museum, Dumfries *National Museum of Flight, East Fortune, East Lothian Wales *Caernarfon Airworld, Caernarfon, Gwynedd United States ]] Alabama *Battleship Memorial Park, Mobile, Alabama *Southern Museum of Flight, Birmingham, Alabama *United States Space & Rocket Center, Huntsville, Alabama Alaska *Alaska Aviation Heritage Museum, Anchorage, Alaska Arkansas *Arkansas Air Museum, Fayetteville, Arkansas Arizona *B-36 Peacemaker Museum, Tucson, Arizona *Pima Air & Space Museum, Tucson, Arizona *Titan Missile Museum, Sahuarita, Arizona California *Aerospace Museum of California, Sacramento, California *Air Force Flight Test Center Museum, Edwards AFB, California *Blackbird Airpark, Palmdale Airport, California *California Science Center, Los Angeles, California *Castle Air Museum, Atwater, California *Classic Rotors Museum, Ramona, California *Commemorative Air Force Southern California Wing, Camarillo, California *Dryden Flight Research Center Visitor Facility, Palmdale, California *Estrella Warbird Museum, Paso Robles, California *Flying Leatherneck Aviation Museum, Marine Corps Air Station Miramar, San Diego, California *Gillespie Field, El Cajon, California *Hiller Aviation Museum, San Carlos, California *Jimmy Doolittle Air & Space Museum, Travis Air Force Base, Fairfield, California *Joe Davies Heritage Airpark, Palmdale, California *Lyon Air Museum *March Field Air Museum, Riverside, California *Milestones of Flight Museum, Lancaster, California *Museum of Flying, Santa Monica, California *NASA Ames Exploration Center, Mountain View, California *Oakland Aviation Museum, Oakland, California *Pacific Coast Air Museum, Santa Rosa, California *Palm Springs Air Museum, Palm Springs, California *Planes of Fame, Chino, California *Point Mugu Missle Park, Port Hueneme, California *Planes of Fame, Chino, California *Proud Bird Restaurant and Museum, Los Angeles, California *Ronald Reagan Presidential Library, Simi Valley, California *San Diego Air & Space Museum, San Diego, California *San Diego Aircraft Carrier Museum, San Diego, California *Santa Maria Museum of Flight, Santa Maria, California *Saxon Aerospace Museum, Boron, California *USS Hornet Museum, Alameda, California *US Naval Museum of Armament and Technology, China Lake, California *Vandenberg Air Force Base, Santa Barbara County, California *Western Museum of Flight, Torrance, California *Yanks Air Museum, Chino, California Colorado *Wings Over the Rockies Air and Space Museum, Denver, Colorado *Peterson Air and Space Museum, Colorado Springs, Colorado *Pueblo Weisbrod Aircraft Museum, Pueblo, Colorado *Spirit of Flight Center, Erie, Colorado *Vintage Aero Flying Museum, Hudson, Colorado Connecticut *National Helicopter Museum, Stratford, Connecticut *New England Air Museum, Windsor Locks, Connecticut Florida *Air Force Armament Museum, near Valparaiso, Florida *Air Force Space & Missile Museum, Cape Canaveral *Airport Museum (Melbourne, Florida) *DeLand Naval Air Station Museum, Deland, Florida *Fantasy of Flight, Polk City, Florida *Florida Air Museum, Lakeland, Florida *Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex, Merritt Island, Florida *Kissimmee Air Museum *National Museum of Naval Aviation, Pensacola, Florida *United States Astronaut Hall of Fame, south of Titusville, Florida *US Space Walk of Fame, Titusville, Florida *Valiant Air Command Warbird Museum, Titusville, Florida *Wings of Dreams Aviation Museum, Keystone Heights, Florida *Wings Over Miami, Tamiami Airport, Miami Georgia *Delta Heritage Museum, Atlanta, Georgia *Mighty Eighth Air Force Museum, Pooler, Georgia *Museum of Aviation, Warner Robins, Georgia *National Museum of Commercial Aviation, Forest Park, Georgia Hawaii *Pacific Aviation Museum Pearl Harbor, Honolulu, Hawaii Idaho *Legacy Flight Museum, Rexburg, Idaho Illinois *Air Classics Aviation Museum, Sugar Grove, Illinois *Air Combat Museum, Springfield, Illinois *Butch O'Hare Exhibit at O'Hare International Airport, Chicago,Illinois *Greater Saint Louis Air & Space Museum, Cahokia, Illinois *Heritage In Flight Museum, Lincoln, Illinois *Illinois Aviation Museum at Bolingbrook, Bolingbrook, Illinois *Museum of Science and Industry, Chicago, Illinois *Octave Chanute Aerospace Museum, Rantoul, Illinois *Prairie Aviation Museum, Bloomington, Illinois *Vintage Wings & Wheels Museum, Poplar Grove, Illinois *The Warbird Heritage Foundation, Waukegan, Illinois *The World Aerospace Museum, Quincy, Illinois Indiana *Atterbury-Bakalar Air Museum, Columbus, Indiana *Fort Wayne Aviaton Museum, Fort Wayne, Indiana *Grissom Air Museum, Peru, Indiana *Hoosier Air Museum, Auburn, Indiana *The Larry D. Bell Aircraft Museum, Mentone, Indiana *Indiana Military Museum, Vincennes, Indiana *National Model Aviation Museum, Muncie, Indiana Iowa *AAA Airpower Museum, Ottumwa, Iowa *Iowa Aviation Museum, Greenfield, Iowa *Iowa Aviation Heritage Museum, Ankeny, Iowa *Mid American Museum Of Aviation & Transportation, Sioux City, Iowa Kansas *Combat Air Museum, Topeka, Kansas *Kansas Aviation Museum, Wichita, Kansas *Kansas Cosmosphere and Space Center, Hutchinson, Kansas *Mid-America Air Museum, Liberal, Kansas Kentucky *Aviation Museum of Kentucky, Lexington, Kentucky Louisiana *Eighth Air Force Museum, Bossier City, Louisiana Maryland *College Park Aviation Museum, College Park, Maryland *Massey Air Museum, Massey, Maryland Michigan *Air Zoo, Portage, Michigan (bordering Kalamazoo) *Yankee Air Museum, Belleville, Michigan *Selfridge Air National Guard Base, Harrison Township, Michigan *The Henry Ford, Dearborn, Michigan Minnesota *Golden Wings Flying Museum, Blaine, Minnesota Missouri *Airline History Museum, Kansas City, Missouri *Historic Aircraft Restoration Museum, St Louis, Missouri *Museum of Transportation, St. Louis, Missouri Montana *Malmstrom AFB Museum, Great Falls, Montana Nebraska *Strategic Air and Space Museum, Omaha, Nebraska New Mexico *New Mexico Museum of Space History, Alamogordo, New Mexico *National Museum of Nuclear Science & History, Albuquerque, New Mexico *US Southwest Soaring Museum, Moriarty, New Mexico *War Eagles Air Museum, Santa Teresa, New Mexico New York *1941 Historical Aircraft Group Museum, Geneseo, New York *Cradle of Aviation Museum, Garden City, New York *Empire State Aerosciences Museum, Glenville, New York *Intrepid Sea-Air-Space Museum, New York City *Ira G. Ross Aerospace Museum, Buffalo, New York *National Soaring Museum, Elmira, New York *Old Rhinebeck Aerodrome, Rhinebeck, New York New Jersey *Aviation Hall of Fame and Museum of New Jersey, Teterboro, New Jersey *Naval Air Station Wildwood Aviation Museum, Cape May, New Jersey North Carolina *Carolinas Aviation Museum, Charlotte, North Carolina *Museum of Life and Science, Durham, North Carolina *North Carolina Transportation Museum, Spencer, North Carolina *Wright Brothers National Memorial, Kitty Hawk, North Carolina North Dakota *Fargo Air Museum, Fargo, North Dakota Ohio *Carillon Historical Park, Dayton, Ohio *Glenn Research Center, Fairview Park, Ohio *Crawford Auto-Aviation Museum, Cleveland, Ohio *Dayton Aviation Heritage National Historical Park, Dayton, Ohio *MAPS Air Museum, Green, Ohio *National Museum of the United States Air Force, formerly the US Air Force Museum, in Dayton, Ohio *Neil Armstrong Air and Space Museum, Wapakoneta, Ohio *Tri-State Warbird Museum, Batavia, Ohio Oklahoma *Science Museum Oklahoma, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Stafford Air & Space Museum, Weatherford, Oklahoma *Tulsa Air and Space Museum & Planetarium, Tulsa, Oklahoma Oregon *Classic Aircraft Aviation Museum, Hillsboro *Evergreen Aviation & Space Museum, McMinnville *Oregon Air and Space Museum, Eugene *Tillamook Air Museum, Tillamook *Western Antique Aeroplane & Automobile Museum, Hood River Pennsylvania *American Helicopter Museum & Education Center, West Chester, Pennsylvania *Mid-Atlantic Air Museum, Reading, Pennsylvania *Piper Aviation Museum, Lockhaven, Pennsylvania *Wings of Freedom Aviation Museum, Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Willow Grove, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Rhode Island *Quonset Air Museum, Quonset Point, North Kingston, Rhode Island South Dakota *Minuteman Missile National Historic Site, Wall, South Dakota *South Dakota Air and Space Museum, Box Elder, South Dakota Tennessee *Beechcraft Heritage Museum, Tullahoma, Tennessee *Tennessee Museum of Aviation Texas *1940 Air Terminal Museum, Houston, Texas *American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midland, Texas *Cavanaugh Flight Museum, Addison, Texas *Frontiers of Flight Museum, Dallas, Texas *Lone Star Flight Museum, Galveston, Texas *Museum of Aerospace Medicine, San Antonio, Texas *Texas Military Forces Museum, Camp Mabry, Austin, Texas *Vintage Flying Museum, Meacham International Airport, Fort Worth, Texas Utah *Hill Aerospace Museum, Ogden, Utah Virginia *Air Power Park, Hampton, Virginia *Aviation Heritage Park, Virginia Beach, Virginia *Military Aviation Museum, Virginia Beach, Virginia *Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, Fairfax County, Virginia *Virginia Aviation Museum, Richmond, Virginia *Virginia Museum of Transportation, Roanoke, Virginia *Virginia Air and Space Center, Hampton, Virginia *NASA Visitor Center (Wallops Flight Facility), Wallops Island, Virginia Washington *Flying Heritage Collection, Arlington, Washington *Future of Flight Aviation Center & Boeing Tour, Mukilteo, Washington *Heritage Flight Museum, Bellingham, Washington *Museum of Flight, Seattle, Washington *Olympic Flight Museum, Olympia, Washington *Pearson Air Museum, Vancouver, Washington Washington, D.C. *National Air and Space Museum, Washington, D.C. **List of aircraft in the Smithsonian Institution Wisconsin *EAA AirVenture Museum, Oshkosh, Wisconsin *Mitchell Gallery of Flight, Milwaukee, Wisconsin Venezuela * Museo Aeronáutico de Maracay Vietnam * Museum of Air Force and Air Defense Force, Hanoi * Vietnam Military History Museum, Hanoi See also * List of transport museums References Category:Lists of museums L Category:Aviation-related lists